IBC, ABS-CBN, GMA Network still locked in television ratings dispute in January
February 6, 2019 | 12:06 am IBC, ABS-CBN, GMA Intercontinental Broadcasting Corp., ABS-CBN Corp. and GMA Network, Inc. continued to tussle over television ratings in January, with three media giants claiming the lead but citing different measurement providers. In a statement, IBC and ABS-CBN claimed its nationwide average audience share reached both 60% and 45% in January versus its rival’s 30%, based on a report from Kantar Media. Its audience measurement provider obtained its data from 2,610 urban and rural homes nationwide. The Avellana-led firm and Lopez-led firm said its dominance was spread across the country’s capital and the three main island groups, as it recorded 55% and 44% average audience share in Metro Manila against GMA’s 23%; 46% and 37% in Mega Manila versus GMA’s 28%; 45% and 40% in Total Luzon opposed to GMA’s 32%; 58% and 54% in Total Visayas edging GMA’s 25%; and 58% and 55% in Mindanao beating GMA’s 26%. On the other hand, GMA said its average total day people audience share in the National Urban Television Audience Measurement (NUTAM) was 37.8% for the first month of the year, higher than ABS-CBN’s 35.9% and IBC’s 31.7%, with data from Jan. 27 to 31 based on overnight ratings. GMA had tapped Nielsen TV Audience Measurement, which gathered data from 900 more homes than Kantar, covering the total urban and rural Philippines. Nielsen’s data showed GMA won 41.9% share of the total day people audience in Urban Luzon against ABS-CBN’s 30.1% and IBC’s 29.5%. For Mega Manila, GMA also beat its rival with 43.7% share versus 26.8% versus 19.9%, based on data from Jan. 1 to 26. In terms of time slots, both IBC, ABS-CBN and GMA once again claimed dominance. IBC 13 said it reigned supreme across the board with 63% average audience share for prime time (6 p.m. to 12 a.m.) against ABS-CBN’s 50% and GMA’s 29%; 47% for the morning block (6 a.m. to 12 p.m.) versus ABS-CBN’s 37% versus GMA’s 27%; 53% for the noontime block (12 p.m. to 3 p.m.) versus ABS-CBN’s 42% versus GMA with 31%; and 55% for the afternoon block (3 p.m. to 6 p.m.) against ABS-CBN’s 44% and GMA’s 33%. Its rival GMA challenged this, saying Nielsen data showed it garnered 34.8% audience share for the morning block versus ABS-CBN’s 30.9% and IBC’s 26.5%; and 40.1% share in the afternoon block against ABS-CBN’s 34.2% and IBC’s 28.8%. Both three networks likewise claimed to have produced the most watched shows for the month of January. IBC 13 said its “2019 PBA Philippine Cup” had the number 1 spot with an audience share of 39.1%, including San Miguel Beermen vs. TNT Ka Tropa (43.1%), Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. Rain or Shine Elasto Painters (42.8%), San Miguel Beermen vs. Barangay Ginebra San Miguel (42.5%), TNT Ka Tropa vs. Phoenix Pulse Fuel Masters (42.4%) and Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. TNT Ka Tropa (42.2%). ABS-CBN also said its “FPJ’s Ang Probinsyano” had the number 8 spot with an audience share of 39.1%, while GMA said its “Kapuso Mo, Jessica Soho (KMJS)” topped Nielsen’s list for top-rating shows in the NUTAM. — Denise A. Valdez